In Search of Miracles
by JustCatchMe24
Summary: Merlin's job as a physio takes an unusual turn when his new patient turns out to be Arthur Pendragon, who's handsome, rude... and paralyzed from the waist down. Physiotherapy fic. Modern/AU. Hurt/comfort, romance, slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own ****_Merlin_****, but I wish I owned Colin Morgan, or at least knew him! **

* * *

"God damn it!"

A tall, slim man with unruly dark hair bent over an ancient coffee machine on a cheap plastic folding table. His long fingers pressed a series of buttons, but he was unsuccessful in his quest for a much-needed cup to prepare for the 10 am rush at the clinic.

"Coffee machine's broken, Freya!" He called out, frustration seeping into his tone. It was well known that Merlin couldn't function without his caffeine, and though the coffee that came out of Gaius' truly historic coffee pot was weak at best, it still was better than trying to brave the day without.

Quick footsteps echoed down the vinyl-floored corridor and a petite girl with dark hair joined Merlin. She had a magic touch with the temperamental machine, but after a few minutes, even she was forced to declare time of death.

"Sorry, Merl, you'll just have to go without today. Or run down to the cafe down the street."

"Ughhh. I can't today. I have a new patient in 10 minutes. It's alright, I suppose, I'll just muddle through until lunch. I think I have time for lunch today."

"New patient?" Freya was the receptionist, and usually kept very good track of the schedules of all the physios at Gaius' private clinic. She frowned and left the tiny kitchen, Merlin trailing on her heels.

"Yeah, it was supposed to be Edwin's, remember, he was bragging nonstop how he'd bagged a big one. Not that it even matters, we don't get paid according to how rich our patients are."

"But since he had that family emergency, you're doing his work," Freya supplied. "I didn't remember he had any new ones this week."

"Just the one. With any luck, it's a pretty girl and Edwin will be frothing with jealousy when he returns, eh?" Merlin grinned. Freya smiled at him and patted his shoulder. She and Merlin had briefly dated, but things had been better as friends between them, what with Freya being new to the job, and Merlin being just out of school and not having much of a life outside of work. Still, she knew his bad luck with relationships well enough, and though Merlin was only joking, Freya rather hoped he might be right.

The two rounded the corner into the main clinic. Merlin went into the adjoining office to grab his favorite pen, clipboard with new patient forms already clipped to it, and his notepad. He headed back out to stop by the reception desk to grab the file so he could flip through it before the patient arrived in ten minutes.

There was a man standing at the desk, and Merlin could tell by the scowl on his older, still handsome face that he was in for it if this was his new patient. The man was leaning over the desk to speak to Freya, and if Freya's nervous stammers were any indication, was doing an excellent job of intimidating her. Merlin quickly hurried over.

"Yes, sir, that's right, we have him scheduled for 10 am. I was only informing you of the change in physios. The physio who saw him in hospital unfortunately had a family-"

"I had specifically requested Edwin. He's treated Arthur before, and is the only one I want treating him."

"Sir, your son's treatment is a rather-"

"Is there a supervisor I can speak to, to resolve this? Where's Gaius anyway? What's the point in a private, exclusive clinic if you can't be treated by the people you trust?"

"Sir, I assure you, Merlin is more than qualified to treat your son. He's-"

At this, Merlin stepped forward with a nod, holding out his hand to the man.

"Merlin Emrys, are you Arthur's father?"

The man raised an eyebrow as though incredulous that Merlin didn't know what his name was. Freya turned quickly to Merlin.

"Uther Pendragon, Merlin," she murmured. "Owns Camelot Enterprises."

Merlin's eyebrows rose. Of course, it was just his luck that instead of a pleasant patient, he'd be saddled with a pompous rich kid whose father owned half the country's businesses. Where was he anyway?

Merlin put his hand down (there wasn't much point in arguing with the man anyway), and looked around quickly. He found a man in a wheelchair seated near the couch. He was blond and well-built, looking absurdly large for the black, expensive-looking motorized wheelchair. Both his legs were in large black casts. He looked extremely out of sorts, and when he caught Merlin looking at him, he glared.

Merlin sighed inwardly. He turned to Uther. "Sir, I'm afraid Gaius is out of office today. If you wish, we can get him on the phone for you to confirm my credentials. Alternately, you can return next week - when Edwin returns to work. He's had a family emergency, and had to leave suddenly."

Uther gave him a considering look. "My son's situation is... delicate, Mr. Emrys. He is paralyzed in both legs. The doctors said it's unlikely he'll ever walk again. Gaius spoke to us in hospital and said he wasn't willing to give up without at least seeing him."

He delivered this entire story in a flat voice he didn't bother to lower. Merlin took in a quick breath of surprise and sadness, and found himself glancing at Arthur. He was studiously not looking at any of them, but from the ways his hands were tightly gripping the armrests of his chair, Merlin was sure he had heard.

"I understand, sir. If you wish, I could perform the preliminary exams, and get Arthur started on an exercise program. Then when Edwin returns next week, he could take over. Gaius will also be overseeing his case personally," he promised earnestly. Something about the angry man in the wheelchair tugged at Merlin's soft heart. His father might be a bit of a jerk, but Merlin couldn't bring himself to punish his son as a result.

Uther nodded finally. Merlin glanced down at Freya, who smiled up at him in obvious relief and gratitude. He patted her shoulder, and reached over to grab Arthur's file. He walked around the desk to where Uther was settling into a chair with a newspaper. Arthur was staring at the white wall in front of him.

"Arthur? Hi. I'm Merlin, and I'll be conducting your preliminary exam today," Merlin said cheerfully, sticking out his hand again. The blond man looked up at him with barely concealed contempt in his gaze, and Merlin inwardly groaned. Great. Like father, like son then.

To his surprise, Arthur shook his hand with a quick, cold grasp. Then he turned his chair on, clearly preparing to follow Merlin, who glanced once at Arthur's father (his gaze stayed firmly on his paper), then nodded and walked over to the clinic's exam room.

He waited politely for Arthur to steer himself into the room, then shut the door behind him. He took a seat at the wheeling stool in front of the table, and spread his papers on it.

"So, Arthur. Can I call you Arthur?"

"Yes."

"Like I'm sure you heard out there, I'm filling in for Edwin today, so I'm afraid I'm not acquainted with your particular case. I see a report here, but if you'd rather just tell me yourself?"

Merlin wouldn't admit he was nervous. Arthur was an incredibly handsome man, and Merlin was just starting to realize that he was rather affected by men as well as women. As a physio, he'd have to be in close physical contact with him (although it was probably just for the day), and the last thing he wanted was to mess up one of his first big solo cases by doing or saying something inappropriate.

"You can read the report," was the terse response. Merlin blinked, noted Arthur's scowl, and nodded uncertainly. He scanned the report in his file quickly. It didn't say anything about how the accident occurred, as was common - to protect patient confidentiality, and ensure that no matter the circumstances of the injury, the patient would receive impartial treatment. Still, usually most patients were more than willing to open up about what had happened to them. It looked like Arthur was an exception. Merlin was beginning to be glad Uther had insisted so firmly on Edwin.

Arthur had been in a coma for a week, had two cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and numerous fractures in both his legs. From the injuries, Merlin suspected his lower half had been trapped in his car, when it probably had hit something with a high impact. Maybe a truck. Or a mountain. Merlin was a bit shocked by the extent of the leg injuries, including a couple crushed metatarsals, a misaligned heel, some snapped tendons, and two broken fibulas. More worrying was the fact that since the accident six weeks ago, Arthur hadn't been able to feel anything below his waist. While there wasn't conclusive evidence of a spinal cord injury, with any high-impact accident, there was always the possibility of severe internal damage.

"Wow. God, that's-..." he looked up at Arthur, who was looking steadily at Merlin, something strangely like defiance in his gaze. Merlin looked back down again, trying to glean from the report what the hell could have happened to injure a man so badly and yet not kill him outright. Arthur was very, very lucky, and yet so incredibly unlucky.

"Really sorry, mate," Merlin said, looking sincerely into Arthur's blue eyes. "Rotten luck, really, such a bad accident. I'm sure we see about one of these every five years, if that."

"Yes, well, can you get on with the actual medical part of this visit?" Arthur said testily. Merlin noted he didn't seem to do well with pity. Merlin nodded and stood up. He came around the side of the table and towards Arthur, then knelt at his feet.

"OK, so from what I understand, your shoulder is mostly healed, and your ribs are coming along well. It's been six weeks since your accident, and you've had three surgeries to insert rods and reattach your tendon to realign your heel."

Merlin looked up at Arthur to gauge his response. Some patients blatantly hated being talked medical to. Arthur was looking down at him steadily, his belligerent expression intact, but didn't seem to have any objections.

Merlin looked back at Arthur's legs, which were both enclosed in long casts which went from his toes to his knees. He carefully placed one hand on the bare skin above Arthur's knee, and as Arthur gasped, looked up at him.

"Do you feel it?" he asked quietly. Arthur stared at the pale, long-fingered hand resting easily on his skin. It looked normal enough, though a bit strange really, to see a man's hand so comfortable on his body. But though his mind was telling him what it saw, he could feel absolutely nothing.

Merlin took his silence as a negative, and used one finger to stroke the skin, still looking up at Arthur. Arthur stared but stayed silent. Merlin asked Arthur to close his eyes and repeated his test with the other leg, but Arthur didn't feel anything.

Merlin went through a range of tests, assessing the rate of healing, Arthur's strength outside of his legs, and the lowest point at which he had feeling. The last test was a bit awkward, for Merlin at least, since it involved him slowly dragging his finger down Arthur's side until Arthur told him he wasn't feeling it anymore. Arthur's skin was hot, feverish almost, which wasn't surprising considering the intensive trauma his body had been through. He had to be on a crazy amount of painkillers, and probably some psychotropic drugs as well in Merlin's honest opinion.

Finally, Merlin resumed his seat at his stool and started writing his findings down in quick, barely legible notes. He would end up retyping the report anyway, since he was quite sure Uther and Gaius would be requesting copies. He had just about finished when Arthur broke the long silence.

"So there's no hope." He wasn't asking a question, and he tried to act like Merlin's answer didn't matter much, but his eyes were intently focused on his knees, and his knuckles were white where they gripped his chair.

Merlin took a breath, then another. He stared at his notes. All of his tests had indicated that while Arthur's injuries would heal, he would most likely not regain major feeling or use of his legs. No one could say for certain, since the body was capable of real miracles, but it seemed cruel to give him hope.

Merlin's hesitation must have been answer enough for Arthur. He started wheeling himself towards the door.

"Right then, is that it? If you could just open the door, I'll be-" Arthur didn't look at Merlin, but stared straight at the door. The doorknob was on a level with his head, but with his chair, it was a difficult angle to achieve. Merlin didn't move, didn't take his eyes off Arthur, who stared at the door.

Merlin, staring at Arthur, could see the moment when Arthur let himself acknowledge that he couldn't even open a simple door now. His shoulders stiffened and he twisted his lips valiantly to still their trembling. His eyes blinked with sudden tears, and trapped as he was, until Merlin took pity on him and opened the door, he still wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing his tears. Arthur turned his head to the side and sniffled as quietly as he could.

Merlin's heart broke. He was entirely unsuited to what he did because he always got emotionally attached to his patients. He was also brilliant at what he did, which is what made it alright. Still, Merlin didn't see that he could do very much for Arthur, and it broke his heart to see the man, who wasn't much older than Merlin himself, face a future that was completely different from what any young man would ever imagine.

Merlin stood up slowly, stepped in front of Arthur's chair, and then kneeled in front of him again. From his experience, people who were abruptly thrust into wheelchairs didn't appreciate being reminded that they had once been taller than people who now towered over them. Besides, most of his patients were children since he specialised in pediatrics, and you had to bend down to talk to them.

Merlin hesitantly put his hand on one of Arthur's, loosely lying on his armrest. Arthur jerked his hand away angrily.

"Arthur..." Merlin said softly. He stared up into Arthur's face, but he stubbornly kept looking at the door behind Merlin.

"Look. I'm not going to pretend I can understand what you're going through. What you've been through. I don't even know what I'd have done, if I'd been in your place."

Arthur didn't give him any sign he'd heard him. Merlin sighed, and again put his hand on Arthur's. This time, he didn't flinch away and Merlin pressed on his hand.

"All I can do is try to help you as much as I can. I'm very good at my job. So is Edwin," he added belatedly remembering the argument outside. "We all just want to help you so you can regain as much of a normal life as possible. We don't... we can't understand how hurt and angry and sad you must be feeling. We're specialists in physical symptoms. But... well, I know I'm not going to be treating you, but Arthur, if you ever wanted to-... I don't know... _talk_ or anything. Well, I'd listen," he says intently. Arthur's gaze flickers warily over to his face finally and Merlin knows he's got his attention.

"And don't lose hope, Arthur. The body is incredible, and I've seen it do miraculous things. If you don't have hope for your recovery, you definitely won't see results. I can't say for sure if your injuries can heal, given time and treatment. But I can't also say for sure they _won't_. You just have to give it a fair chance."

Merlin felt like he'd pushed his luck enough, so he rose to his feet, and got the door for Arthur. Arthur wheeled himself out and towards the chairs where his father waited. Merlin watched him go, a sad smile on his face. He glanced at Freya, who met his gaze sympathetically, then out at the gym area, which was starting to fill up with patients. He felt drained, and not capable of immediately switching gears and dealing with an ordinary case right now.

When Merlin turned back to where Uther was holding the door open for Arthur, he found the man staring back at him. Merlin raised a hand in a friendly wave and added a smile he did not feel. Arthur nodded his head at him in a manner that wasn't completely _unfriendly_, and then wheeled himself out the door of the clinic.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't claim to have any medical/personal knowledge of paralysis injuries. I'm doing some research to make it seem more realistic, but I mean no offense to people who may have such injuries, or find this story unrealistic. I'm also not British, or a physio, so please bear with any medical/linguistic inconsistencies. Reviews/comments are appreciated! **

* * *

Merlin walked into Gaius' clinic at 8 the next morning, large hazelnut latte in hand. He suppressed a yawn as he picked up the day's schedule that Freya had printed out for him. He hadn't slept well last night, his thoughts lingering on Arthur Pendragon. Merlin was well on his way to getting far too invested in a patient that wasn't even his.

He frowned at his schedule. "Freya, this can't be right, I'm sure I had from 10-2 free today. I was going to finish up that report on Andrew."

His schedule currently had 10-12 blocked out. The name on the tiny shaded entry read Arthur Pendragon.

"Oh, Arthur called. He's coming in every day from 10-12. He's requested you be his primary physio, not Edwin," Freya told him enthusiastically. She was none too fond of Edwin, and she adored when Merlin got the recognition he deserved.

"Really?" Merlin was surprised. He didn't think he'd made a very good impression on Arthur, to be honest. And he hadn't thought at all about a treatment plan, since he'd assumed Edwin was going to be taking over. "And is Uther fine with this?"

"He didn't say. I get the feeling he doesn't talk very much," Freya giggled. Arthur had clearly made quite an impression, even if he was a paraplegic. Merlin sighed.

"No, he doesn't. Well if he's to be a regular, I need to create a plan for his therapy. I'll be in the office til 10. Let me know if you need anything."

Freya nodded at him, and Merlin made his way into the office, already deep in thought about Arthur.

* * *

When 10 am rolled around, and Merlin had had another cup of weak coffee (Gaius had thoughtfully replaced the coffee machine), he made his way out to the waiting area. He wasn't surprised to see Arthur already waiting for him, this time without his father in tow.

Merlin stopped at the desk to grab Arthur's file. "How long's he been here?" he said in a low voice to Freya.

"Came in at 9:45. Should I have told you?" she asked worriedly. She was still rather new to the job, so Merlin couldn't find it in him to fault her.

"It's no problem. Just let me know next time anyone gets in early, we can always get started that much sooner," he said cheerfully. He walked around the desk and smiled brightly at Arthur.

"Good morning, Arthur, are you ready to start?"

Arthur, who had been watching his interactions with Freya, just nodded silently. Merlin's smile faded a bit, but he turned around and headed towards the gym area anyway. He could hear Arthur following behind him.

"So, am I understanding right that you requested I be your physio instead of Edwin?" Merlin asked, just to be sure. He was rather excited about this development, and had drawn up what he thought was an ambitious but achievable plan. But he didn't want to get his hopes up if Edwin would be taking over next week. Edwin tended to rely on traditional methods and had never approved of Merlin's ideas.

"Yes," was his only reply. When Merlin looked up at Arthur as though expecting elaboration, Arthur sighed a bit. "Edwin's alright... he's treated me before. A neck injury. And he came by while I was at the hospital."

"I see. And am I to take it that this change is alright with your father? Yesterday he expressed some... disapproval of me doing your exam," Merlin said carefully.

Arthur grimaced. "Yes, well, it's my therapy, not my father's. I'll handle him."

Merlin grinned. "Works for me," he said then clapped his hands. "Let's get started shall we? I was only made aware of the change at 8 this morning, so I've drawn up only a rudimentary plan. What I thought we could do is discuss it, to make sure you're on board with it, and then we could jump right into it."

Arthur glanced at the thick stack of printouts Merlin was thumbing through.

"Can we do the quick version?" he asked a little tiredly. He didn't sound as enthusiastic as Merlin.

Merlin's smile faltered a bit, but he nodded. "Absolutely. I understand. Now, my goals for my treatment with you are to restore complete function of your shoulder, ensure proper healing of your fractures, and help you become as independent as possible, given circumstances."

Arthur didn't react very much. Merlin got the feeling he was never a very expressive man, but he also knew his goals were very conservative, and probably exactly what Arthur had been expecting to hear.

"Now," Merlin continued. "If Gaius or Edwin was your physio, you'd probably be told the same thing, and be focusing on achieving these results. Given time, say three months, they're certainly achievable."

Arthur glanced at the printouts again. He was quiet for a moment. Then he looked up at Merlin.

"Is there something else?" he gestured at the papers. "You seem like you have something else in mind."

Merlin beamed at him. Arthur blinked, and quickly looked back at the printouts. "You're absolutely right. I'm glad you picked up on that. Now, what I've done is tons of research. Of course, I'll be doing lots more, but from what I've read, I believe you have a good chance of recovering feeling in and use of your legs."

Arthur's head snapped up and he stared at Merlin incredulously. Merlin ignored it, and went on. "*My* goal for the next six months (I know, I'd need more time than Gaius, but the payoffs would be worth it), my goal is to get you walking. With crutches, but walking."

Arthur didn't say anything to that either. Merlin was starting to think the man was a little retarded, maybe as a result of his accident. He was just opening his mouth to repeat himself when Arthur said hoarsely, "What?"

"You heard me. Walking. Crutches, at first, and you might always need braces. Depends on how fully your injuries are able to heal. I wouldn't count on going back to football. But no wheelchair."

"Are you... you better not be lying," Arthur said weakly. Merlin's eyes widened.

"No! Arthur, of course not. Look, I know most people have probably told you the opposite. They don't want to get your hopes up. They don't want to commit to a goal they'd possibly end up failing at. It's understandable. This is their job, and they need to show success in their reports."

"Nobody has ever said that to me," Arthur admitted. "In six weeks."

"I'm not surprised. And look, I know this isn't very conventional, but if you could not tell your father, I'd appreciate it. He seems a bit... intimidating, if you will, and I don't want him to think I've fucked up... if things don't go according to plan."

Arthur shook his head. "I wouldn't tell. We don't talk much... not sure if you noticed yesterday."

Merlin paused, not surprised but distracted. Still, he was here to help repair Arthur's body, not his relationship with his father. So he ignored that and went on.

"Your reports will indicate your progress towards the goals mentioned before. But I'll keep you updated on how things are _really_ going," Merlin said enthusiastically, and winked. Arthur's eyes widened at him, then he broke out into a tentative smile.

It was remarkable the difference a smile could make. Where before Arthur had looked surly, incredibly handsome, but slightly deadened, now his whole face came alive. Merlin's heart thumped wildly, and he grinned back.

"So, now that we're on the same page, shall we get started?" He gestured at the machines. Arthur looked at them, set his shoulders determinedly, and nodded.

* * *

Merlin's treatment plan was ambitious. While Arthur's casts were still going to be on for another two weeks, they couldn't do much with his legs, though Merlin would do a bit of massage. In the meantime, Arthur was set upper body exercises that rivaled the workouts he'd been doing before his accident.

Merlin was an excellent physio, though Arthur didn't tell him so that first day. He started Arthur out with the lowest possible weights, and the slowest settings on all the machines. When Arthur showed he could handle it, he slowly increased resistance until Arthur was forced to admit he could handle no more. Merlin had lectured Arthur extensively on why he was to never overdo it, and how he should always speak up at the first sign of pain, instead of hiding it. Arthur wasn't by nature one to complain, having always pushed himself very hard, but Merlin seemed to have a way of picking up on his unspoken cues, and immediately lowering resistance the moment he sensed difficulty.

After he had done the same thing on three different exercises, Arthur huffed in exasperation. "I can handle it, just give me a second to adjust."

"No, I don't want you to push it at all. You're already much stronger than I'd estimated, so you don't need to worry. Just try to relax and do only what seems manageable."

"You don't have to take it easy on me," Arthur told him, breathing out as he lifted a hand weight.

"I'm not," Merlin said, surprised. "I'm actually being very demanding. Is that 10?" He removed the weight from Arthur's hand, and Arthur shook out his arm.

At that moment, another of Merlin's patients arrived. Merlin looked up as the door opened, the chime going off, and seeing someone he apparently recognized, he smiled. He turned back to Arthur.

"It's 11:30, so we'll finish with a massage. Can you head over to the exam room, and get on the bed with your shirt off, and I will be right back," he started to head away when Arthur's voice stopped him.

"How do I get on the bed?" he said dryly. Merlin froze and turned around.

"Sorry... I thought you'd had occupational therapy while in the hospital. They should have taught you, and our bed has an adjustable... you know what, I'm sorry. You're right. Just give me five minutes, and I'll come help."

He walked away again. Arthur watched him go. His shoulders were a bit scrunched as though he was tense. Merlin went up and enthusiastically greeted his patient, a young girl with a brace around her knee. One of those sports injuries likely. He chatted easily with her, ignoring or probably not very aware of the way the girl was looking at him adoringly. It was rather nauseating, in Arthur's opinion, but he watched it like some cheesy chic flic.

Merlin set the girl up with the treadmill, then pointed at various machines. He gestured briefly at Arthur, as if to explain why he wouldn't be able to supervise the girl's treatment. Arthur met the girl's eyes, which widened at the sight of him in a wheelchair (one of the aspects of his disability he hated most, how people looked at him differently now), and then nodded back at Merlin. Merlin patted her on the back and sent her off to the treadmill, then returned to Arthur's side.

"Sefa's nearly through treatment. She tore her ACL while playing football. She's just in her first year of uni," Merlin chattered as he put away the equipment Arthur had been using. He grabbed a few wet heating pads, deftly wrapping towels around to soak up the hot water. Then he led Arthur back to the exam room.

Once inside, he closed the door and turned on the lights.

"Look, I'll show you how to use this bed, and then you can do it from now on. There's a switch right here," Merlin pressed a switch that was at a level Arthur could reach, and the bed lowered to a reachable height. "Now, wheel your chair alongside, pick your legs up one at a time, and slide your body over. When you're settled, you can raise the bed up again. Same for getting off." While he spoke, he'd easily moved Arthur over, his slim frame hiding more strength than Arthur would have given him credit for. Those casts were heavy, and made Arthur's arms ache.

"Thanks," Arthur said awkwardly. He laid himself back on the bed, and Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Do you have that kind of bed at home?"

"I have a nurse at home."

"Full-time?" Merlin sounded surprised.

"Yes. You've met my father," Arthur waved a hand indistinctly. Merlin gently lifted his shirt up and pulled it carefully over Arthur's head. He lifted Arthur's head and placed a pillow underneath it, then carefully lifted his legs one at a time to place a pillow underneath. Merlin draped the heated pads around Arthur's neck, and around the shoulder which he'd dislocated. Then he turned to the cupboard to pull out a bottle of lotion.

"Are you allergic to anything? This is shea butter."

"No, it's fine."

Merlin dimmed the lights and used another towel to wipe Arthur's sweaty face. Then he brushed Arthur's fringe out of his eyes, and ran his hands over Arthur's eyes, which closed automatically at the gentle touches.

"Try to relax. I'll be back in 10 minutes."

Arthur immediately opened his eyes. "You're leaving?" he asked, and he instantly noted with contempt the way his voice rose in uncertainty and disappointment. He was losing his grip because of this accident.

"I'll just check on Sefa. I'll be right back, promise."

Arthur sighed, but nodded, and Merlin quietly slipped out, closing the door behind him.

He returned in five minutes, and Arthur's eyes flew open. Merlin smiled.

"Try to relax. No one comes in here when the door is closed, so you won't be disturbed."

Arthur shifted and Merlin covered his lower body with a blanket that didn't itch when it touched his skin. Arthur thought of the heavy quilts at his father's home, where he'd been moved after his accident. They weighed down on his legs, and he wasn't able to use them, so he spent most nights curling his upper body tight for warmth.

There were so many things he'd say if he wasn't Arthur. If he hadn't been trained since birth to not show emotion, to not say what he felt. Merlin ran a hand down his blanketed leg and Arthur blinked open his eyes.

Merlin looked up at him. "You didn't feel that," he said in confusion.

"Not on my leg," Arthur said, equally confused. "I'm not sure, I heard you move and I guess I assumed you were going to do something."

Merlin placed his hand back down on Arthur's knee, and Arthur stared at it.

"We'll have a better idea once your legs are out of their casts," Merlin said quietly. "It's hard to feel things through it anyway, and skin is always more sensitive." He paused his gentle patting of Arthur's knee, and although he couldn't feel it, Arthur missed it.

"I can't wait to see those legs," Merlin said with a sudden mischievous grin. Arthur spluttered. "I bet they're _beautiful_," Merlin drawled, winking again at Arthur who smiled in spite of himself and closed his eyes again. If he imagined hard enough, he could almost feel Merlin's warm hand on his knee.

They were silent for a few minutes, and Merlin started humming an odd song. Arthur found it strangely soothing. He almost hated to break the comfortable silence.

"Can I ask you an odd question?" he asked hesitantly. Merlin chuckled.

"You can ask me anything you like. Can't promise to answer truthfully, but that shouldn't stop you from asking."

"I really... that is, I wondered if you could tell me..."

"Yes?" Merlin said encouragingly.

"Where you got this blanket from? Only it feels really comfortable and my father's quilts aren't... well, I thought I might be able to order one. For me, at my father's house."

There was a pause and Arthur's face felt terribly hot. He felt incredibly weak, wanting something as badly as he wanted this stupid blanket. He really was losing his grip.

Merlin cleared his throat, but his voice when he answered was very soft. "You can take one with you when you go today. We have new ones in the back."

"Thank you."

"It's nothing, Arthur. You don't have to even think about asking for things like that."

Arthur didn't answer. Merlin got up to remove the heat on his shoulder. He squirted lotion on his hands, rubbed them together to warm them up and then put them on Arthur's chest.

Arthur couldn't remember the last time he'd been touched other than the cold, clinical touches of the hospital physio, and the occupational therapist, and his nurse (who wasn't much good and touched Arthur very disinterestedly). It'd been five weeks since Vivian had dumped him, having no use for a paraplegic boyfriend, and Arthur's sister Morgana hadn't been heard from in years. Expecting hugs from Uther was laughable.

Merlin's touch was firm, and Arthur recognized he was still doing therapy as his hands massaged Arthur's shoulder, arms, and hands. Still, his touch was soothing, personal, and when his hand accidentally slid against Arthur's armpit, causing him to flinch, he'd chuckled and purposefully tickled him again. Merlin was a very tactile person, obviously, but Arthur secretly adored the way he touched him, pressing, squeezing, leaning, manuevering Arthur's muscles as though he was perfectly happy to be where he was. His hand massage was almost better than the one he did on Arthur's shoulder, and Arthur gasped as Merlin pressed on the space between Arthur's thumb and finger.

"Oh my god, Merlin," he choked out, beyond embarrassed by his reactions. His psychiatrist had told him that people wouldn't likely want to touch him much now (was it any wonder she'd then diagnosed him as depressed and proceeded to write him three prescriptions?), and Arthur had desperately missed the sensation of another person's hands on his skin.

"Good, right?" Merlin said, a little breathless as he continued to work Arthur's muscles into a loose state. "I always say I want to be injured just once in my life so I can get a massage like this."

"There are... such things as massage... ah, what are you _doing_?"

"Yeah, but they're never as good. What I meant was, I wanted to feel what _my_ massage feels like. Which is impossible I guess. Most people do seem to enjoy this part of therapy, though I have to say you're far exceeding expectations again."

Merlin's voice was warm and teasing and ghosted gently over the skin he was currently stroking. Then to Arthur's dismay, his touch disappeared. He opened his eyes and found that Merlin was now carefully massaging his knees. Of course. Arthur groaned and closed his eyes.

"Shh. It's okay." His fingers slipped to the backs of Arthur's knees, and a shudder ran down Arthur's leg. Merlin paused. Arthur looked at him in shock.

"Do it again," he said in a ragged breath.

Merlin carefully pressed his fingers to the backs of Arthur's knees, and Arthur made a choked noise.

"Do you feel it?" Merlin whispered. His fingers continued to gently stroke soft skin.

"No. Yes. I don't know, I felt _something_. It feels weird."

"Like tingly? Pins and needles? Pain? How strong is it?"

"Like a pinprick. So faint. So..." Arthur's head dropped down again and he sighed heavily.

"Arthur, don't. It's amazing. It's a really good sign. You've got to give it time."

"Right..." He exhaled slowly. "Right."


	3. Chapter 3

Four weeks into Arthur's treatment, Merlin had an off day. Arthur wasn't sure how it was possible for a person to always be as cheerful and energetic as Merlin. He claimed it was the caffeine.

It was Friday, and Merlin rather felt like he was coming down with a cold. He kept sneezing and having to wash his hands, which interrupted Arthur's massage half a dozen times. Then Gaius came into the closed exam room, and pulled up the stool Merlin wasn't using. Apparently he wasn't as oblivious to Merlin's scheming as he'd hoped, because Gaius wanted to know why Merlin was wasting precious time on leg muscles that wouldn't be used anyway.

Arthur was sick of feeling sorry for himself, but he had to admit it didn't feel good to hear any part of him called 'useless.' Merlin seemed to agree, because he'd glanced at Arthur and asked if this discussion could wait. Gaius had replied that since he was facing pressure from Arthur's father, he didn't see any problems with having this conversation now.

Merlin hadn't said a word about the random twitches, which were getting more frequent these days. Arthur still wasn't controlling them, so he supposed Merlin wasn't allowed to count them as progress. In fact, he didn't say much at all, just continued his massage and listened silently as Gaius berated him (in front of an extremely uncomfortable Arthur) for not meeting schedule, and how it was important for a newer physio like Merlin to stick to conventional methods. After about ten minutes, Gaius had patted Merlin's shoulder in a paternal way, nodded at Arthur, and left.

Merlin finished the remainder of his massage in silence. Arthur wasn't sure if he was angry at Gaius or Arthur himself, and he was too afraid to ask. Merlin waved him off twenty minutes later with a smile as usual. Arthur wondered if it was strictly normal that he noticed it was a bit forced.

* * *

Arthur moped in his father's living room as he flipped channels. He wasn't working these days, so his recovery occupied all his time, and all his thoughts. He'd thought about Merlin more often than he cared to admit, but tonight he'd thought of truly little else.

He thought of Merlin getting in trouble for trying to help Arthur. He thought of how both Gaius and Uther seemed to think his legs were a lost cause. Maybe Arthur was being selfish, expecting Merlin to sacrifice his work for a whim of Arthur's. He looked at his legs. Just then they weren't moving, involuntarily or otherwise. Maybe it was time Arthur accepted reality.

* * *

Merlin took a swig of his beer and rolled his eyes at his friend Gwaine's latest attempt to pick up a girl posing showily against the bar. Gwaine was incorrigible.

After Arthur had left, Merlin's day had tanked. The rest of his patients hadn't seen Merlin's usual smile as he had wracked his head for a way to speed up Arthur's treatment to please everyone except himself and Arthur, who was really the only person who mattered. Not for the first time, Merlin hated Uther with a passion.

"Oh, not again, mate," Gwaine complained, returning to find Merlin scowling at his beer once more. His friend had called him, saying he needed to go out and get drunk, get his mind off work, but so far he'd done very little drinking, and had fallen into contemplative silence instead of trying to be Gwaine's wingman.

"Sorry, I'm just annoyed about this."

"Arthur, I know, you've only talked about the wheelchair wonder for a month straight. Anyone else and I'd have-"

"Shut up, Gwaine. I seem to recall someone being responsible for getting me drunk."

"Ah, now you're talking, mate. I'll go get a round."

* * *

Merlin had given Arthur his number for emergencies. Arthur had a full time nurse still (Uther hadn't budged on that) and had never called. Tonight though, he eyed the number Merlin had punched into his BlackBerry.

After debating for thirty minutes while he pretended to watch Doctor Who, he dialed. It rang a few times, before Merlin answered.

"Hello?!" He exclaimed into Arthur's ear. Arthur could hear the sound of a party or a bar in the background. So Merlin was drunk then. Perfect.

"Merlin? It's Arthur."

"Oh! Hi! Is everything OK?"

"Um, yes. Are you drunk?"

"Just a teeny bit," Merlin chuckled. "Gwaine took me out cuz he said-" Merlin's voice abruptly choked off.

"Merlin? Hello?"

"Arthur! Hello! What's happening, mate?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Stop drinking and listen to me a second. I called to say I think we should go back to the normal plan. For my legs, that is."

"What the fuck, Gwaine! He's just gotten on the bar. Hang on, Art."

Arthur, who hadn't been called Art in ages, waited.

"OK, I'm back, and I think I need to get Gwaine home and Merlin too. So I'll see you Monday? Have a good weekend, Arthur!"

"Wait, what? Merlin! You didn't answer the question-"

Merlin hung up.

* * *

Arthur was just toweling his hair dry (he tried to do as much for himself as he could) when his mobile rang. He reached for it and saw MERLIN on his screen.

"Hello?"

"Arthur? Hi, morning," Merlin sounded a bit embarrassed.

"What's up?"

"Erm, well my phone says I had a call with you last night, and I don't remember exactly what-... I just wanted to check to make sure you were alright." He sneezed.

"Sounds like I should be asking you that. I take it all the alcohol didn't help with that cold?"Arthur teased before he realized what he was doing. He paused, but decided not to take it back, or apologize.

Merlin only laughed, and Arthur let out a breath he'd been holding. When had he gotten so serious, so socially awkward? Maybe since he'd spent 10 weeks alone in Uther's house.

"Gwaine is a total prat," Merlin announced. "He had me totally convinced he had heard me saying... Well, saying embarrassing things in the phone, and well, you're my only call so I was worried... Sorry, Arthur."

"Gwaine?" Arthur asked, trying for nonchalance.

"My friend and flatmate. Total wanker," Merlin said fondly.

"Ahh."

"Anyway, what are you up to this morning? I'm ashamed to say I just ate my breakfast."

"It's 1, Merlin."

"Ashamed. I feel like a uni student again. And here I thought I'd left those days behind."

"How long ago was it, exactly?"

"Are you trying to be subtle about asking my age?"

"Umm, maybe?"

Merlin laughed again. "I'm 26. Suppose it's fair for you to know since I know your age from your med records."

"29," Arthur agreed.

"Back to my question."

"Oh. Today? Well. I just had a bath. I think I'm allowed a break from George now."

Merlin laughed loudly. "Is he really that bad? I was considering being a nurse once."

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. Just liked physiotherapy better."

"Well, it's a good choice. You're... You're a very good physio."

There was silence for a minute. Then Merlin awkwardly said, "Thanks."

"Yup."

"So I am _guessing_ all this evasiveness on your part means you have an exciting day ahead, and you don't want me feeling jealous. It's alright, I understand." Arthur could hear the grin in his voice.

"What? No. I actually don't have any plans. Well, haven't really had plans since September 3." He tried not to sound bitter, but he was pretty sure he was unsuccessful. It wasn't Arthur's fault he'd spent most of his time pre-accident working or hanging out with empty-headed socialites. Afterwards, he'd quite lost his taste for them, what with the Vivian fiasco, but it left him rather short on options for a night out.

Merlin was quiet for a long minute. Then, "Oh, Arthur."

"Well, I might read, I got a new novel the other day and-"

"Tell you what. I'll come pick you up and we'll go get lunch, maybe catch a film. Yeah?"

"What? Merlin, you don't... I mean, you do so much already, I'm not-"

"Oh, shut up, Arthur. I'm not doing this for your therapy, I'm just bored and need a mate to waste the day with. So, yes? Am I picking you up in half an hour?"

"Sure."

"Great. See you."

"Bye, Merlin."

* * *

Arthur was nervous. He had combed his hair, and straightened his shirt, made sure his shoes were properly tied (George was an idiot), and his wallet full of cash. He'd told his father he was going out with a friend, but Uther hadn't looked up from his newspaper. Arthur had also wanted to give George the afternoon off, but he wasn't sure how long Merlin would want to hang out (especially once he realized how boring Arthur was these days), and he was afraid he'd come home and find himself alone. George was company, even if Uther was paying him to be there.

Merlin rang the bell, and Arthur, who had been waiting in the hall with his jacket on so as to not make Merlin wait while he wheeled around, carefully opened the door. Merlin was wearing a dark blue jacket, jeans and a t shirt, and his hair was damp. He smiled widely when Arthur pulled the door all the way open.

"Hi there."

"Hello, Merlin. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh... No thanks, not now. Do you want to head out?"

"Yes, let me just-" Arthur carefully rolled himself down the ramp Uther had had installed, and down the walk to Merlin's car, which was something small, old and blue. He waited by the back door for Merlin, who gave him an odd look.

"Front seat, mate," he said, pushing Arthur's chair around and opening the door. He bent and put his arms around Arthur's torso, tugging him out of his chair. Arthur leaned heavily on Merlin, standing momentarily on his weak legs, and turned his body to slide into the seat. Merlin settled him in carefully, arranging his legs.

"You do that better than George."

"Thanks," Merlin laughed.

* * *

They drove to Arthur's favorite Thai restaurant (he hadn't eaten out since his accident, so Merlin had caved to Arthur's request). Merlin chattered on about Gwaine's adventures from last night, which had resulted in him getting slapped by three separate women.

At the restaurant, Merlin helped Arthur back out into his chair.

"Sorry. Thank you," Arthur said breathlessly.

"Why would you say sorry?" Merlin asked curiously. He pushed the wheelchair over the kerb, and then held the door open for Arthur.

"I'm such a... Well, you know."

"I'm not sure where all this low self esteem came from, but I'll tell you, it's not going to attract the ladies," Merlin told him with mock seriousness.

"Would it attract the men?" Arthur teased. Merlin blinked, and thanked the waiter, who pulled the table chair out of Arthur's way as he wheeled himself in.

"Even less," he said once they'd settled in with menus. "Men like confidence as you know."

"Do you know that?" Arthur asked reflectively.

Merlin blushed. "Is that your way of asking me if I like men?"

"Oh. Uh... Maybe?"

"Sometimes. Depends on the man."

"Ah."

"And you? I'm guessing since that bitch was a woman-"

Arthur choked on his water. "Vivian?"

Merlin waved his hand. "That's what I said."

Arthur grinned. "Yes, I've only dated girls. But I mean sometimes... I guess it depends on the man for me too."

"OK... So now that we've gotten past the awkward part. What's good here? I'm not a huge fan of Thai because I'm allergic to peanuts, and they add it to everything, seems like."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have insisted..."

"Oh, it's quite alright. I'm sure there must be something I can eat. Help me out."

* * *

They had a very enjoyable lunch, which Arthur insisted on paying for, then Merlin drove them to the cinema. They discovered a mutual love of superhero movies, and watched Man of Steel with riveted boyish excitement. Merlin left their bucket of popcorn on Arthur's lap, claiming the weight was good for his muscles, but he dug his hand into it more than Arthur, who was on a rather strict diet to promote optimal healing.

When Merlin realized that Arthur wasn't eating any, he turned to him in surprise. Then his eyes narrowed mischievously and he shoved the handful in his hand at Arthur's mouth. Arthur spluttered, but allowed Merlin to feed him the popcorn, making sure to slobber liberally over Merlin's hand in retaliation. Merlin wiped his hand on Arthur's jeans, and his leg twitched so hard the popcorn spilled.

Merlin cursed and got out of his seat to pick up the mess. He patted Arthur's knee good naturedly on his way back to his seat, as if to say he couldn't help it, don't scold him. Arthur grinned at the screen.

* * *

After the movie, Merlin wanted to get a coffee, and Arthur wasn't about to object. They loitered in the cafe for another hour, passing time by making up ridiculous stories about the passersby. Arthur hadn't laughed so hard in what felt like forever.

It was then he found out Merlin had a fondness for his laugh. He stared every time Arthur laughed, until Arthur had self-consciously tried to control himself. His father had always said his deep laughs where he threw his head back in amusement were too obnoxious for polite company. Arthur laughed more conservatively once, and Merlin instantly frowned.

"No, what? Don't do that," he objected.

"Do what?"

"Try to laugh all polite-like. I like the way you laugh."

Arthur flushed. "Father always said it's too loud and obnoxious. Wasn't sure if it bothered you."

Merlin scowled. "I know he's your dad and all, but sometimes I really hate that man, mate. Who tells a kid his laugh is obnoxious? I personally think your laugh is brilliant. You don't laugh enough, honestly."

Arthur had only shrugged weakly in response, but a smile lit up his face.

* * *

When Merlin dropped Arthur off, it was nearing dinner. Arthur had wanted to suggest getting dinner, but he didn't want to monopolize all of Merlin's time. Arthur wheeled himself up the ramp while Merlin watched.

"You've been absolutely brilliant, you know that, right?"

"What?"

"You. Dealing with all this. You're very brave. I doubt I'd have been able to."

"Oh... Um, well I don't think it's easy. I feel like I'm barely managing, actually."

"Don't say that! You've made incredible progress. I don't care what Gaius and Uther think. I mean we've trained your legs to twitch at my touch, haven't we?" Merlin joked.

Arthur nodded at his leg, and Merlin playfully put a hand on his knee. It didn't move, though Arthur thought forcefully at it. Merlin shrugged good-naturedly.

"Trying to prove me wrong."

"I hate them," he said darkly. Merlin instantly darted in to put his hands on the armrests of Arthur's chair. From this close, Merlin was even more stunning. Arthur swallowed nervously.

"_Stop_, Arthur. Don't say such things."

"They're... useless! Look at them." He gestured moodily. Merlin sank to his knees, and laid his hands on Arthur's knees.

"I love them, Arthur," he said seriously. "They're damaged, yes, but sometimes we love the imperfect things best, because they're so unique... I think I love them more than if they'd been athletic, and strong."

Arthur couldn't help it. Merlin had been so good to him, so caring, and Arthur was starving for company. Here, with his face so close to Arthur's, bright blue eyes gazing earnestly into his, it was easy to forget his legs, or his job, or his dismal love life. It was easy to get lost in Merlin's eyes, in the way he bit his lip and looked up at Arthur like he saw a man in him that Arthur no longer could find.

He leaned forward quickly, and kissed Merlin on the mouth. He knew it was a stupid thing to do. Merlin's lips were soft, and warm, unmoving and unresponsive against his. Arthur reached out a hand and pulled Merlin's face closer, feeling incredibly afraid, incredibly in love. He was just about to lose hope, when he felt Merlin thaw underneath him, lips tentatively molding against his. For a moment, he actually forgot about his legs.

Merlin's lips were firm and sure, and Arthur sighed contentedly. He wrapped his arms around as much as Merlin's body as he could from his chair, and held him close as they kissed twice more, then pulled away from each other. Merlin hugged Arthur tightly, his face pressed into Arthur's shoulder. Arthur never wanted him to let go, but after a moment, Merlin stood up, pressing Arthur's hands gently and taking a step away.

"Merlin?" Arthur hated how tentative he sounded, but he was completely in the dark, being with a man, who was also his physio, and right now, his only real friend. He didn't know what to do.

"I've got to be getting home, Arthur, but I'll text you, okay? And I'll see you Monday, of course," Merlin promised. He looked a lot calmer than Arthur felt, but maybe he was just hiding it. Either way, Arthur could only nod and turn to navigate his way back into Uther's house. When he had made it inside and turned to peer outside, Merlin was on his way to his car. Arthur watched, feeling like a lovestruck teenager, as Merlin waved his hand, and backed out into the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Merlin. Thank you all for the reviews/messages! **

* * *

Merlin hadn't texted.

For the rest of the weekend, Arthur kept his phone handy, pulling it out of his pocket to check for messages he may not have felt vibrate against his legs, but Merlin didn't contact him. Arthur tried to not take it personally, but it was hard not to. Before his accident, Arthur had been the kind of guy to receive attention from men and women, wherever he went, whether he was interested or not. Amazing what losing his legs could do to his sex appeal.

Still, this was _Merlin_. He wasn't so shallow, was he? He was always so genuine and friendly, and Arthur had been sure that they'd connected on their day out. Was Arthur just putting too much on him, since he'd been the only one to show any sort of interest in Arthur? Maybe he really only thought of him as a patient.

By the time Arthur wheeled himself into Gaius's clinic on Monday morning, he was a nervous wreck. He hadn't been able to sleep, anticipating an awkward session where Merlin would tell him, politely but firmly, that Arthur had been entirely mistaken, that Merlin had no feelings for him and never would. That no one ever could now. He didn't immediately see Merlin, waiting for him with a smile as usual, and his heart sank.

"Morning," he said to Freya quietly, nodding as she smiled at him. Was it just him or did she seem to be scrutinizing him even more closely than usual? Had Merlin told her anything? Was the entire place talking about him?

"Arthur, morning, mate," Merlin's cheerful voice came from behind him, and Arthur whipped his upper body as fast as he could. Merlin stood there, hands in his pockets, looking as casual and normal as ever. There was nothing but friendliness and professionalism in his attitude, nothing soft or special in his smile.

"Hi, Merlin," Arthur managed, and seeing his distress, Merlin helped him wheel his chair over to the exam room. Once he had gotten inside, he shut the door behind them.

Arthur looked at him. They usually started with his exercises, but perhaps Merlin had wanted to let him down, first. Merlin's casual attitude dropped the moment the door closed. He ran a hand through his hair, and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Look, Arthur… about the other night." He glanced at Arthur, who looked more stricken than he had any right to. Then again, Merlin supposed Arthur's situation made everything just that much more delicate.

"It can't happen again. Not that… it's just, you're my patient, Arthur. That's just… not right, see? I'd get in so much trouble and you- you deserve better than a secret relationship."

Arthur tried to school his face into a less hurt expression. He looked down at his legs.

"Is this… you can be honest, Merlin. I'd understand. Is it because of-?" he gestured wordlessly at his lower half. Merlin's eyes widened.

"No! God, Arthur, don't say that. It has nothing to do with you, and everything to do with me liking my job, and not wanting to lose it. Don't even think that."

"Okay."

"Okay. So… are we clear then?"

"… What about after I'm done with therapy?"

Merlin smiled at him. "Then I'll be the first in line to take you out for a drink."

Arthur felt a grin break over his face.

* * *

Although Arthur looked at their relationship as temporarily on pause while he completed his therapy, Merlin didn't seem to feel that way. He never said anything the slightest bit romantic, or inappropriate, and he didn't touch Arthur more than necessary. Arthur, who had come to crave his attention, found the sudden reversion to more professional, cold and disappointing.

He wasn't an emotional person, by nature, having been raised by Uther, but he couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. Maybe Merlin was really only using their therapist-patient relationship as an excuse, and he really just wasn't interested in Arthur.

It wasn't until a week of this had gone by, that Arthur had a clue into Merlin's mind. And it came from Sefa, of all people.

Sefa had the 11-11:45 slot in Merlin's schedule, so Arthur saw her twice a week. He had noted instantly the way she seemed to adore Merlin, and could now recognize the hot feeling in his stomach as jealousy. Merlin was no less professional with Sefa than he was with Arthur, except that his eyes didn't linger on her while she did her exercises. She showed up in tiny shorts that left her legs on display (which made Arthur irrationally jealous, though he had never particularly wanted a woman's legs), and being a ballet dancer, moved with a grace that was riveting to behold. Arthur could never help glancing worriedly at Merlin as he interacted with the girl.

It had been a particularly bad day for Arthur, starting with breakfast with his father. Uther never seemed to find it worth his time to eat with Arthur, but today he had come down to tell Arthur that he thought it was time Arthur got back to work, since things were pretty much settling as they were.

Arthur recognized the reference to his condition, and gritted his teeth. Merlin had been working tirelessly to speed up healing of the injured muscles and bones of his lower back, but Uther had no way of knowing that of course. His weekly reports from Gaius showed moderate progress.

Arthur didn't hate his job, exactly, but he had to admit that he wasn't thrilled at the idea of going back. Never mind that it was his job which had indirectly led to his accident. They didn't discuss that, but it was clear Uther was of the impression Arthur should have gotten over whatever it was that had temporarily sent him off the deep end, and be ready to return to work the following week.

Now in the clinic, he worked diligently with his therabands, watching as Sefa flirted with Merlin, who didn't seem to be at all aware that his hands were gripping her waist as he guided her through an exercise that Arthur was quite sure Sefa had done by herself a hundred times. Where was Merlin's professionalism now?

Arthur rested for a minute after he finished his exercise. Sefa, finally done with Merlin, bounced back over to where he was spread on a mat. He nodded at the rubber ball near her feet, and she obligingly rolled it over to him.

"He's pretty cool, Merlin, isn't he?" Sefa said brightly. She plopped down next to him to finish her stretches. "I mean, he _never_ gives me the time of day, but-"

"How can you say that?" Arthur demanded angrily. "He's so devoted to_ all _his patients!"

Sefa blinked at his tone. "Of course. Merlin's a wonderful physio, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…" she looked down at herself. "I mean, he could have _this_," she said arrogantly. Arthur bit his lips to keep from saying something he really didn't mean.

Still, he had to say something. "Merlin would lose his job, if he did anything with you," he said testily.

Sefa raised an eyebrow at him with all the disdain of youth. "Well, that's awfully mature of Merlin, now, isn't it?" she said.

"You're damn right it is. So he'd probably appreciate it if you'd quit flirting with him," Arthur said. What was that he'd thought about watching what he said? So much for that.

Sefa didn't even look fazed by what he said. She just shrugged, and got up, picking up her equipment and replacing it.

"It's not like it matters, anyway," she said finally, as she turned to leave. "Merlin's got someone else, so no matter how much I flirt, it wouldn't matter."

Arthur choked on air. Sefa's eyes widened and she dropped to the mat to pat Arthur on the back. All the patients at Gaius's clinic were in some way familiar with Arthur's case, and nobody wanted to be the one to undo all of Merlin's miraculous work. He waved her away.

"What do you mean?" his voice was a bit hoarse, but he'd just been gasping for air, so he supposed it was allowed.

Sefa shrugged once she was sure she hadn't gravely injured Arthur. "I just get the feeling. He hasn't said anything, but he's very happy, you know? Satisfied. Like he's well loved. Oh, God, is that insensitive of me to talk about sex around you? I'm such an idiot!"

Arthur gaped at her. He was pretty sure Merlin didn't have a boyfriend, or girlfriend. Was Sefa just being a fool as usual?

"Yeah, anyway, I'm just gonna go. My ride's here. Bye, Arthur!" she said quickly, then scampered off without looking for Merlin.

Arthur was still mulling things over in his head when Merlin found him a few minutes later. Merlin grinned at him, and Arthur studied him. Merlin didn't seem any different to him than when they'd first met. Perhaps he'd had someone all along? Why hadn't he told Arthur? Maybe it was another patient.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice broke through the haze in his head, and Arthur blinked up at him. Merlin looked at him in concern. "Are you still taking your painkillers? You kind of spaced out there, for a minute."

Arthur shook his head to clear it. "I'm not. And I'm fine, don't worry, I was just talking to Sefa and-… well, never mind."

"What did she say?" Merlin looked apprehensive. Arthur's heart stuttered. Was there any truth in what she had said? He looked up at Merlin challengingly.

"She said it looked like you were satisfied. Like you were getting laid," he said bluntly.

Merlin's reaction was comical. His face turned bright red, and he spluttered, and as he tried to turn away from Arthur, he tripped over the therapy ball he'd discarded, and went face first into the mat at Arthur's feet.

"Ow," he said a minute later, his voice muffled. Arthur threw his head back and laughed, but it felt like a hollow victory if Merlin was sleeping with someone else. When had he gotten so possessive?

"So, I take it it's true then, since you decided face-planting into my mat would be a better idea than just telling me."

"No! Arthur, it's-… we aren't even supposed to be discussing this here. You and I aren't… well, we're not anything."

"So you're shagging someone then."

"Sefa's just making shit up, Arthur, would you really believe a word she says? I'm not."

"Are you _seeing_ someone?" Arthur demanded, hardly mollified.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "No, Arthur. Let's not talk about this here, okay, can we at least get started on your massage?"

Arthur consented, and Merlin helped him settle down onto the bed in the exam room. He wasn't finished with his inquiries though.

"Merlin, you _are_ single, aren't you?"

Merlin sighed. "Arthur, you and I _can't date_. I thought I made that clear."

"I was just _wondering_. I'm allowed to be curious, or is that a crime too?"

"It's not a crime. Yes, you can ask, but what I mean to say is, we're both free to date whoever, while you're still my patient."

"Oh, yeah, because there's loads of people wanting to date me," Arthur sounded horribly bitter and Merlin sighed and stopped his massage.

"Maybe you should get back in touch with your friends again. They can't have been all bad."

"They were horrible. Empty-headed, money-obsessed. They wouldn't want a cripple in their group, it would spoil the page 2 photos."

"Arthur, really."

"Who are you dating then?"

"We're not discussing my personal life, Arthur. I'm your therapist, and I can't be anything else until we've got you out of therapy."

Arthur didn't reply. He closed his eyes, letting the soothing touch of Merlin's fingers pull him into a daze, trying to keep the tears pricking at his eyes from spilling out.

"Maybe you should go back to work," Merlin said after five minutes of silence. Arthur's eyes flew open and a tear slid down his cheek. Merlin's fingers wiped it away softly.

"My father said that this morning," Arthur admitted.

"Why don't you want to?"

"I never liked it."

"But you're the CEO. You must have liked it enough to get there."

Arthur shrugged. "I was Uther Pendragon's only son, it wasn't like I had to work for it."

"Was it stressful?"

"Yes."

"Was it hard?"

"Not really."

"And Vivian, what about her?"

Arthur moved restlessly and Merlin's fingers lulled him back into stillness. "What about her?"

"Maybe you should try calling her again."

"_Mer_lin, she dumped me when she realized I would never walk again. I highly doubt she'd take my call. What is it?" Merlin had made a protesting noise.

"Don't say never walk. We're working on it, remember? There's a chance your nerves will work when your spine has had a chance to heal."

"Whatever," Arthur closed his eyes again.

"Arthur," Merlin's voice was quiet. Arthur didn't respond.

"Do you not want me to date anyone?"

Arthur didn't answer.

"I did go on a date, on Wednesday. We didn't hook up, but it was… nice. His name is Mordred."

Arthur made a pained noise and tried to turn his head away from Merlin. He didn't want to hear this.

"Does it bother you?" Merlin's voice was still quiet, thoughtful. Arthur couldn't respond. He had no right to stop Merlin from living his life, just because Arthur's own life sucked right now.

"I wouldn't, you know. If you didn't want me to. I'd wait for you. It's only…"

Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Merlin, who swallowed and looked away.

"Well, Gwaine said I should try to get over you, and I thought-"

Arthur closed his eyes and a few more tears slipped out. He had officially lost it, hadn't he? Crying over Merlin?

"Oh, Arthur, _don't_. I won't date him, I promise. I won't date anyone until you're done here. And then we can be together. I promise."

"Merlin…" Arthur's voice was breathy, and ragged. Merlin broke his own rules and launched himself at Arthur, hugging him tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm not a doctor of any kind. All medical content is purely fictional for purposes of the story. I don't own ****_Merlin._**

* * *

Arthur went back to work. He hadn't been in the office in more than three months, and it felt strange to struggle into a suit (he had had George dismissed two weeks prior), and head into London. He had a private car, of course, and he only stayed from 1 to 4 pm, but it was a start.

Merlin was waiting the next morning to hear all about it. He had suggested changing Arthur's timings so he could spend his mornings at work, but Arthur had refused. He wanted to be in his office for as minimal a time as possible.

"Why do you hate it?" Merlin asked thoughtfully as he worked on Arthur's lower back carefully. Arthur had just finished cataloguing all the changes he'd noted they'd made in his absence, and how efficiently his replacement CEO had, well, replaced him.

"I don't know. I never liked it. Something to do with Father, I suppose. He's not easy to work for," and it was a sign of how much Merlin had gotten through to Arthur that he even told him any of this. Arthur was tired, though, of being at rock-bottom, and if he wanted to tell Merlin how much he sometimes hated his father, how it felt to be utterly humiliated by him in front of twenty senior board members, how it was completely impossible to meet his expectations, well then, he was going to. Arthur was tired of keeping it all to himself.

"What would you do, if you could do any job?"

Arthur thought about it. He hadn't really given the question much thought for the past 29 years. It had always been expected of him that he'd take over Camelot Enterprises, and if he was the UK CEO by 29, he'd be global CEO in a matter of 15 years. What was the point in thinking beyond that?

"I don't know. I always liked architecture, but I haven't got a degree in it."

"You can always go back to school. Or do those online classes."

"Maybe if I had a different father."

"Arthur, you can't live your life the way your father wants you to. He's wrong to expect so much of you."

"It's just the way he is. I can't change it."

"What about Vivian and the others?"

"I'm not calling Vivian."

"Not her. What about that one guy, who didn't seem so bad?"

"You want me to go on a date with him?" Arthur raised an eyebrow challengingly. Merlin blushed.

"Well, no, but I mean, just go out for a drink? As mates. What was his name? Leo."

"Leon. Yeah, I suppose I could. Nimueh used to say he was a bad influence."

Merlin groaned. "Thank god you chucked that woman. She was evil."

Arthur laughed.

* * *

"Don't you think it's time you moved out of your father's house?" Merlin asked emphatically one day after Arthur had complained about Uther for the majority of his massage.

"I don't-… well, how would I manage? Alone?"

"You're doing fine without George. And it's not like Uther does a thing for you."

"My flat is… well, I'd have to set it up to be wheelchair-accessible and the lift doesn't always work, and-"

"Excuses, Arthur. You can make it happen, if you really wanted it."

"You really think it's worth it?"

"I think any amount of work is worth it to get you away from that man. Every time you come here upset with him, it takes me twice as long to get you relaxed."

* * *

To Arthur's utter dismay and very obvious dissatisfaction, Merlin went out again with Mordred. Merlin was very red-faced when he told Arthur that he and Gwaine had gone to a film with Mordred and Elena, Gwaine's girlfriend. Arthur wasn't sure if that was because he was talking about his personal life at work, or because he had promised Arthur he wouldn't see Mordred again.

"Just as friends, Arthur, really, we didn't touch the entire night, I promise," Merlin hurried to reassure him. Arthur rolled his eyes, and couldn't relax in spite of Merlin's magic fingers.

Still, it was at the forefront of his mind when he dialed up Leon, and went to drinks with his old friend. It was too bad Leon was married, or maybe it was good, considering Arthur got so drunk he was in danger of doing something very stupid to get back at Merlin.

* * *

When Arthur came in to the clinic hung over the next morning, Merlin frowned at him, and proceeded to lecture him as to why alcohol wasn't doing him any favors in speeding up his healing process. Arthur tolerated it, because Merlin's rant had a lacing of fondness beneath the exasperation, which was more emotion than Merlin usually allowed himself to show at the clinic.

"I was drunk, you know," Arthur said, once Merlin had finally finished. Merlin looked unimpressed.

"No, not last night. I meant, that other night. September 3. When I had my accident."

Merlin went silent, and his fingers stilled against Arthur's knee. Arthur looked up from where he had been staring very steadily at the white ceiling. He was feeling more and more of Merlin's massages these days, though the sensations were fainter than they should have been.

"I… well, I was drunk. And I was driving, and I hit a truck. Flipped my car a couple times, and smashed into a railing."

Merlin still didn't say anything.

"It was stupid, I know. But I'm more than paying for it, aren't I?"

"Oh, Arthur."

"I don't need your pity. I deserve this."

"No, you really don't. You made a mistake. But no one deserves this."

"I dunno."

"Why were you drinking so much, if I can ask?"

"I just drank a lot back then. Dunno why. Hated my job, hated Vivian, hated my father. My sister disappeared when I was twelve. It was never out of control, but…"

Merlin resumed his massage. His fingers felt more like caresses, and Arthur sighed. Merlin really was horrible at distancing himself from his patients.

"I wasn't addicted, or anything. I just… felt better drunk, I suppose. Less to think about… But I shouldn't have driven home." Arthur laughed bitterly. "Definitely shouldn't have driven home considering I was only leaving my father's house. We'd argued, and he'd given me mother's ring to propose to Vivian. I didn't want to. I just-… I don't know, Merlin. I just didn't care what happened to me. I hated my life, and-…"

He turned to Merlin and there were tears in his eyes. "I don't remember it, Merlin, the actual accident. I can't remember if… I don't know if it was just an accident, or if I…"

"Tried to kill yourself," Merlin whispered. He'd stopped his massage again, and was just holding onto Arthur's knee tightly. Arthur felt a few tears roll down his cheeks, sighed, then wiped them away briskly.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Vivian's gone. I'm out of my father's house, and I'm quitting my job as soon as I get into school to study architecture. Losing my legs has taught me that it's my life, and I'm the one who's got to live it."

Merlin laughed and wiped his eyes. "_I _told you that, you prat," he objected with a grin.

Arthur smiled. "Well, if I hadn't lost my legs, I'd never have met you."

* * *

Arthur had progressed to standing exercises. Merlin helped him to stand and maneuvered him into a harness that held him upright. The first time he had done this, Arthur's legs had burned painfully with the effort. According to Merlin, it was a good sign that Arthur was feeling this pain.

To keep him distracted from the pain, Merlin talked with Arthur. They usually chatted about light-hearted topics, staying away from Arthur's personal life. In spite of Merlin's reluctance to talk directly about himself, Arthur managed to find out many details he indirectly dropped.

He found that Merlin's mother was dying of cancer, and that his father had left the family when Merlin was only a baby. Merlin's friends were Gwaine, Will, Elena and Gwen, who was head over heels for someone named Lance, who Merlin hadn't met yet. They usually went out as a group once a month, since Merlin didn't usually see any of them except for Gwaine who he lived with.

Arthur was desperate for the day when he would be done with his therapy so that he could meet Merlin's friends. He told Merlin that the only friend he was still close with was Leon, who was the son of one of his father's business associates. They had grown up together.

One day Arthur told Merlin about Morgana.

"I was only twelve when she just… left. She was sixteen, and always fighting with our father. I think she might have been adopted or something, but there was always tension between them."

"Where did she go?"

"I have no idea. I think she just ran away. I like to think she made a new life for herself, somewhere, away from Uther," Arthur sounded wistful. Merlin bent down to adjust the stiff leg braces he'd helped Arthur into that morning.

"She could have kept in touch with you at least," Merlin frowned. He pulled at the straps a little more and Arthur winced. "Sorry, did you feel that?"

"Yes, _Mer_lin, they're too tight."

Merlin smiled and knelt down to loosen the buckles. His fingers grazed Arthur's skin and he gasped. Merlin wrapped his fingers around Arthur's left ankle and looked up at him.

Arthur stared straight ahead. He was breathing fast and his jaw was tight. Merlin rubbed Arthur's skin with his thumb, and Arthur winced.

"Oh, my god, Arthur! You're feeling it?"

"If by feeling it, you mean am I feeling a trail of fire wherever you're touching me, then yes," he gritted. Merlin instantly removed his hands. He sat back down on the mat and looked up at Arthur contemplatively.

"Can you take those off?" Arthur snapped, waving a hand at the plastic braces holding his legs stiffly.

Merlin jumped up and started to undo them. His forehead was furrowed and he had completely forgotten the conversation. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief when his legs were freed. Merlin plopped back down on the mat at Arthur's feet, and screwed up his face thoughtfully.

"Can I sit too?" Arthur asked sarcastically. Merlin smiled.

"No, let's give it another ten minutes in the harness. Let me think for a minute here."

Arthur subsided into annoyed silence.

"Look," Merlin said finally. "It looks like you're starting to feel sensations again, but your legs are still so tender that anything feels like pain. Standing hurts, braces hurt, my fingers hurt. I don't think I can massage you when you're this sensitive. It's a good sign, though. Your nerve endings will be extra sensitive right now, when they're just starting to work again."

"When will it go away?"

"I think that we have to start getting your legs used to feeling again. We'll start easy, just soft cloths and then wet towels, and work our way up until they can tolerate more and more sensation. We'll continue whatever strengthening exercises you can handle without pain."

"Does that mean I can sit now?"

Merlin grinned. "Yes, Arthur, I'll let you down now."

* * *

Arthur hated his legs for about three weeks. He felt every sensation, from the slightest breeze to the scratch of clothes. Bathing was excruciating, wearing pants was a constant pain, and worst of all, he couldn't handle Merlin's hands on him.

Merlin wrapped his legs in bandages of softest cotton, soothing Arthur's awakening nerves. He used a soft wet cloth to stroke his skin and get him used to the feeling of water again. He had Arthur use his own hands to guide his legs in range of motion exercises, since Arthur could best judge how much pressure he could handle.

Arthur grew steadily more and more grumpy as Merlin grew more and more excited. Every day, he had a new sensation to introduce to Arthur, whether the soft spikes of a therapy ball, or the stretchy rubber of a theraband. He was certain that eventually, Arthur's nerves would quieten, and the constant pain would fade.

One day, Merlin asked Arthur to lift his left leg. Arthur grimaced and reached forward to grasp it gently. Merlin pushed Arthur's upper body back, holding onto his hands.

"Do it with your brain," Merlin said. Arthur gaped at him. He had long ago stopped trying to do things with his brain, accepting that the connection was lost.

"I'm serious. I want you to try. Tell your toe to wiggle."

Arthur looked hard at his left pinky toe. Wiggle, he thought forcefully. He imagined a nerve impulse shooting from his brain to his littlest toe, as Merlin had taught him it should work. Merlin and Arthur stared at the motionless digit for the longest time in silence.

Then it twitched. Arthur cried out in surprise and Merlin started.

"Other foot."

Arthur willed his right toe to move. It shivered in the softest movement.

Arthur didn't need Merlin's beaming smile up at him to realize what it meant.


	6. Chapter 6

From there, Arthur's progress was rapid. Every day, his legs grew a little stronger, and his spirits rose. Gaius had stopped to watch his therapy one day, and he had nodded approvingly at Merlin at the end. Arthur had felt incredibly proud on Merlin's behalf, even if Merlin didn't do much more than smile bashfully.

Merlin was nothing short of a genius, in Arthur's opinion. He had taken Arthur from being paralysed in his wheelchair to standing almost comfortably. Nearly all the feeling had returned to his legs as his spine had healed, and Arthur was now just waiting for the day Merlin said he could try to walk.

Accordingly, Merlin greeted Arthur one morning with a pair of stiff black leg splints. He showed Arthur how to sit and clip his legs into them, and then he carefully propped up Arthur's weight as he struggled to his feet.

It felt incredible, when Merlin finally handed him a pair of crutches and took a few small steps away. Arthur was on a mat, in case he fell, but he was standing, alone. Merlin's grin took up half his face, and Arthur hurried to wipe the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes.

The entire clinic gathered around - a friendly, encouraging crowd watching with collective bated breath. Arthur glanced around, then straightened and squared his shoulders. Merlin moved to ten paces away, and beckoned him to walk towards him.

Arthur took a deep breath, his heart racing. He leaned on his crutches, carefully lifted his right foot, placed it down in front of him. He did the same with his left. And again, right. Left. Right. Left. He kept his eyes firmly on his feet, which were moving haltingly, but still _moving_. The rest of the world fell away and it was just him and the legs he'd given up on, until Merlin had changed his life.

He was sweating, body shaking with the exertion, when he bumped into something warm and solid. Arthur looked up to find Merlin holding onto him, pride and love and happiness radiating from him. Arthur looked back to where he'd been standing, at the distance he'd _walked_, right into Merlin's arms.

He dropped his crutches carelessly and threw his arms around Merlin's slim body, squeezing like he never wanted to let go. Merlin choked out a laugh and hugged him back, wiping his eyes on Arthur's shoulder surreptitiously. Around them, the rest of the clinic cheered wildly, like he'd just won a marathon.

"Oh, my god, _Merlin_…" Arthur breathed into his ear, body trembling with excitement and joy. Merlin sniffed a few more times, and finally stepped away, more composed but still holding onto Arthur's arms supportively.

"You did it," Merlin said, relief and exhilaration mingling in his voice. "Arthur! You walked! I'm so proud of you, mate."

Arthur accepted the crutches someone handed him, and pulled away from Merlin to stand independently on his own two feet. He looked at the short distance he'd just walked, at the fond faces all around him. He'd come to look at the rest of the clinic as family, and he felt incredibly grateful to them all. At that moment, he was completely happy.

* * *

Arthur invited Uther to his flat for dinner a few days later. He greeted Uther at the door, legs firmly strapped into his braces, crutches under his arms, but still _standing_. The look of shock and disbelief and joy on Uther's face was the most emotion Arthur had ever seen from his father.

Arthur carefully backed himself up, and Uther tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. Arthur grinned.

"You can hug me. I'm steady," he assured, and Uther awkwardly put his arms around Arthur and hugged him lightly. He stepped back quickly, and put a hand on Arthur's arm as if to support him. Arthur ignored it and walked as smoothly as he could into the kitchen. He placed the crutches carefully against the wall, and used the counter to move himself around as he heated up the dinner he'd ordered.

Merlin had warned him to not overdo it, but Arthur was ready to run a race by this point. He was on his feet for as long as he could handle it, then he'd rest for awhile, and be up again. He'd had enough of sitting for a lifetime. Merlin also didn't like Arthur walking without his crutches; he insisted Arthur not hang off of counters and walls trying to walk without them. But Arthur was too high on happiness to listen to him.

"How is this – possible?" Uther asked incredulously as they settled in to eat dinner.

"Merlin," Arthur said simply, grinning at the thought of his physio. It had not escaped his attention that the latest developments meant he'd be done with therapy soon enough, which would mean he'd be free to date Merlin.

"Your physio? He did this?"

Arthur nodded. "He had a feeling I'd be able to walk again, from the beginning. He wasn't so sure the damage was as permanent as the other doctors thought. So we've been working very hard these last few months, to try to strengthen my legs in case the nerves started working again. He's been giving me these amazing deep-tissue massages, and I've been exercising two hours a day, and slowly… well, here I am," Arthur said proudly.

"It's incredible. It's unbelievable! Was Gaius consulted?"

"No, Gaius believed that nothing could be done."

"And Merlin still went ahead with the treatment?"

"Well, he had my permission."

"I see."

"Yes, Father. You can't understand what it feels like, to actually walk again. Merlin thinks I can be off crutches in three months, and maybe off the braces in another two after that."

"That's remarkably fast progress. Has he been giving you any medications?"

"No, I'm not drugged up," Arthur smiled. He couldn't seem to stop smiling lately. "Father, I also want to tell you something else."

He looked up at Uther the slightest bit nervously. Uther nodded for him to go ahead, but his face stayed expressionless.

"I'm going back to school to get a degree in Architecture. I've been accepted at King's College, and classes start in the fall."

"You're quitting your job?"

"Yes… You know I've never liked it, and… well, the past year has made me realise I don't want to spend my life unhappy. Life is too uncertain for that."

Uther looked like he was sucking a lemon. His face twisted, and Arthur realised he was trying to come up with something appropriately parental and supportive. It didn't surprise him that Uther didn't approve, but like he'd said, Arthur was long past the point of trying to live his life to please his father.

"Alright," Uther managed finally. "When will be your last day at work?"

"I'll be around for as long as it takes them to get my replacement completely settled in. I'm thinking James could continue, he's done a good job in my absence."

Uther simply nodded, and Arthur let it go. He really didn't care either way what happened to the company.

"Also, Father, something else."

Uther was looking definitely green by this point. Arthur supposed he was springing a lot on him all at once, but he was ready to start his new life.

"What?"

"After I'm done with therapy, I plan to date Merlin…. My physio."

Uther's face looked set in stone. He stared at Arthur blankly, like he hadn't just heard his son announce he planned to date a man.

Arthur shifted uneasily and rubbed his right leg. It was weaker than the left, and tended to ache when he was tense. He wanted this so badly, he didn't honestly care what his father thought. But he was hoping he wasn't going to hear something hurtful.

"Are you… you know?" Uther stuttered finally. Arthur frowned.

"Gay?" he supplied.

"Yes."

"I don't know. I guess. I'm not really interested in dating women to find out if I am or not. All I know is, I love Merlin, and I want to be with him. We can't as long as I'm his patient, but once I'm done, that's what we both want."

"Has he said this explicitly?"

"More or less. We haven't talked about it in a few months, but it's definitely what we both want."

Uther nodded. Arthur looked at him tentatively. His father didn't look angry, but he didn't look very approving either. Arthur supposed that was the best he was going to get from him, and the rest of the meal passed in silence.

* * *

The next day in clinic, Arthur and Merlin had an argument. Arthur wanted to be done with therapy that week. Merlin wanted him to come around for another five months, until he was walking independently.

"I'm not waiting five months to kiss you," Arthur had said emphatically. Merlin blushed hard and shushed Arthur, glancing around him.

"Look, you have to do what's right for your legs. You've come this far. You don't want to damage something now. Just be patient, a little longer."

"Merlin, I'm tired of this. I start classes in two months. I'm done at work this week. I've told my father about us, and he didn't object. I want to take you out for that drink you promised me."

"Arthur, I really need to focus on the rest of your therapy. It isn't a good idea."

"Couldn't you help me outside the clinic? We'd still see each other, you know."

"I know, but there's equipment here, and I can treat you better if we're working on your legs for two hours every day, and not just whenever I see you for dates. Which wouldn't actually be great dates, if all I was doing was giving you massages, and making you do squats."

Arthur grinned. "Depends on-"

"Enough," Merlin said, no longer finding it funny. "I can't force you to stay in therapy, as much as I really want you to. But I won't stand here and watch you joke around with your health, which we've worked so hard to rebuild. I won't watch you hurt yourself again, Arthur."

Arthur badly wanted to make Merlin admit he loved him at that moment, but didn't dare.

* * *

Arthur doorbell rang that evening at 8. Arthur shouted, "Coming," and struggled to his feet, grabbed his crutches, and winced his way to the door. His legs were always stiffer after he'd been sitting for awhile, and it made movement slower.

Arthur swung open the door to find Merlin there. He was in his street clothes, and he was fidgeting with the zip on his jacket nervously. When he saw Arthur, he hesitantly smiled.

"Hi. Can I – come in?" he asked tentatively. Arthur thought he looked like he expected Arthur to still be mad at him, but Arthur had forgiven him long ago.

"Sure," Arthur said with a shrug, moving back to allow Merlin entrance. Merlin turned and watched him carefully as Arthur closed the door, and walked back to the couch. He gestured for Merlin to take a seat and then settled himself in more slowly.

"I came to apologize," Merlin said quietly. He clasped his hands and looked at Arthur steadily. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. It's of course your choice what you choose to do regarding your treatment. I can advise, but it's not my place to tell you what to do."

Arthur thought the whole thing sounded rehearsed, like Merlin had been preparing himself for this. He scanned Merlin's face silently, and finding nothing but guilt and embarrassment, nodded.

"I'm sorry as well," he said a bit stiffly. He wasn't sure he had to apologize for wanting Merlin, but he figured it didn't hurt to add it in. It seemed to work on Merlin, because he shook his head eagerly.

"No, no, it was _my_ fault. You don't need to say sorry. I really was just… well, I guess I was just worried and-"

"Merlin, really, it's okay. Don't worry about it, okay? I can't believe you came all the way here to say sorry for that."

If possible, Merlin looked even more nervous. "Well… uh, I also came here to… to ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner. In two weeks. That's Friday, and it would be the last day of your therapy."

Arthur gaped at him. "Two… _weeks_? Are you sure? You said five _months_ first!"

Merlin smiled sheepishly. "Well… Gwaine pointed out to me that I wasn't exactly dying to wait five months, either. And, I can always still give you a hand when you need it, but you don't really need to come into the clinic every day any more."

Arthur very unsubtly scooted closer to Merlin. He cursed his slow body for making him the opposite of suave. Still, he gamely threw an arm around Merlin's shoulders, pulling him in, and nuzzling his ear.

"Are you sure you can't pronounce me discharged tonight?" he said in a silky voice, his breath cool over Merlin's ear. Merlin shivered, and leaned in kiss Arthur's cheek quickly. He laced their hands together, and curled into Arthur's body.

"Think of how good our second first kiss will be," Merlin murmured. "It'll be perfectly planned. The sweetest thing. You'll take me out for a lovely, romantic dinner, and then we'd walk along the river under a moonlit sky. And you'd kiss me on the bridge under the stars," he said, dreamily. Arthur snorted, and Merlin grinned at him.

"You mean _you'd _take _me_ out for a drink, since that's what you promised me ages ago. We'd go to the pub and we'd both get drunk, and then it'd be a drunken fumble and snog in the loo, and we'd come back here to shag like bunnies until we passed out."

"You're such a sweetheart," Merlin laughed. Arthur squeezed his hand and grinned like a fool.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter left! The end of Arthur's therapy, the date, and an epilogue. Any suggestions for what Merlin & Arthur's first real date should be? I'm open to ideas! **


	7. Chapter 7

The day of Arthur's last therapy session rolled around. Arthur couldn't stop grinning as he showered and carefully got into his clothes. He was still about fifty percent slower at most tasks than he'd used to be, but at least he was doing many things.

His chauffeured car drove around, and Gareth got out to help him in. Arthur waved off his assistance, carefully lowered his crutches in, and then settled in his body. Gareth grinned at his employer, and got back in, turned up Arthur's favorite radio station, and drove them to the clinic in silence.

When Arthur got there, the clinic was completely empty. Arthur was kind of disappointed. He had wanted to see everyone one last time, thank them all – Gaius, Freya, a couple of the regular patients he'd gotten to know. Before his accident, Arthur would probably have never spoken two words to people who he now counted friends. And of course he couldn't forget Merlin.

But Merlin was nowhere to be seen either. Arthur pushed through the door and stopped short, taking in the darkened space. He glanced at his watch to make sure he'd gotten the time right, and wondered if he'd not realised it was a Saturday or something. Arthur hobbled over to Freya's empty desk to check the date.

He was just leaning over the desk when the lights flicked on and he heard voices screaming, "Surprise!" Arthur jerked up in shock, and looked up to find at least two dozen people standing in the once empty clinic. Balloons, confetti and streamers littered the air and floor, and there were voices shouting things like "Congratulations, mate!" and "We knew you could do it, Arthur!"

Arthur felt a grin split his face when he saw Merlin standing right in the middle, smiling warmly and holding one end of a banner that read, "YOU DID IT, ARTHUR!" in coloured letters. He placed his crutches carefully against Freya's desk and walked slowly but surely towards him.

Cheers erupted all around him, and Arthur, once he'd made it safely to Merlin, grabbed his hands for balance and looked around. He saw Uther, Leon, Percival and a couple of people from work, Freya, Gaius, Sefa and George from therapy, Merlin's friends Gwaine and Will and Elena and Gwen, who'd brought Lance. He felt his cheeks redden with all the attention, and he couldn't stop grinning.

Freya carried out a cake with plenty of icing, and Gaius raised an eyebrow until Edwin pulled the therapy equipment away from the food that Gwen was setting up. Arthur spotted Uther speaking with Leon, and Gwaine pulling Elena into an impromptu dance to the radio which Freya had turned on.

Arthur turned back to Merlin, who was still holding his hands and staring steadily at Arthur. They smiled, and Merlin blinked rapidly, trying to pull a hand away from Arthur to wipe his proud eyes. Arthur tightened his grip and watched a tear glisten in Merlin's incredibly blue eyes, and slide down his cheek. Merlin laughed a little and leaned over to wipe his eyes on Arthur's shoulder, leaving his head resting there for a few moments. Arthur held onto Merlin's hands, knowing this would be the last time he'd ever not be able to hold Merlin as close as he wanted to.

Merlin might have been listening to his thoughts, because he pulled away and gently freed his hands, casting a pointed look at Uther, who was now looking at them with a frown on his face. Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin but let him go.

"So when can I expect to hear from you about this epic date you're taking me on?" Arthur teased. Merlin laughed, and shifted a little guiltily.

"I'll call you," he said evasively, and then winked quickly. "Now do you want some of that cake? I believe Freya got your favorite!"

* * *

Merlin called Arthur that evening. Arthur glanced at the clock, which read 5:30, and grinned, knowing Merlin had pretty much called him the moment he'd left the clinic.

"Hello, Merlin," he greeted happily. He grabbed the bowl of popcorn he'd made and walked slowly to his couch.

"Arthur, hi. How are things?"

"Good. Not much happening since I saw you last, five hours ago."

Merlin laughed. "Sorry. Sorry, I just… well, I wanted to hear your voice. And… well, now there's no reason not to, is there?"

Arthur had to pause for a second to allow the burst of sheer joy that shot through him at those words to escape him.

"Arthur?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm just… I'm here. When am I seeing you again?" He knew he sounded soppy to the extreme, but he couldn't help the upwelling of love he felt at that moment.

"Uh, well, I can come over now?" Merlin asked hopefully. Arthur laughed in relief and disbelief that Merlin apparently loved him as much as he loved Merlin.

"Yes," Arthur said emphatically. "Come now."

Merlin laughed a little giddily. "You're… well, you're not going to believe this but-"

Arthur heard his intercom buzz and he looked at it in amazement.

"Let me in, Arthur," Merlin laughed, sounding sheepish and yet not in the least embarrassed at how desperate he was to see Arthur. Arthur couldn't stop smiling, got up and let him into the building, waited by his open door.

Merlin strode into view eventually, his face breaking into the widest grin as he spotted Arthur staring at him soppily. He hurried the last few steps until he was throwing himself into Arthur's unsteady arms, supporting his weight while he buried his own face into Arthur's chest. Arthur breathed heavily, bringing his arms up to wrap tightly around Merlin, inhaling his scent and sighing with complete contentment.

Arthur didn't know how long they stood in the open door, hugging so tightly after awhile Arthur felt like Merlin's smell, of clinic and tea and fresh breeze, pervaded the air around him, settling on him like a comfortable blanket. His body was soothingly warm, so comfortably wrapped around Merlin, their breathing in unison, their hearts beating together. They didn't need words for Arthur to pull back the slightest bit and lean up, for Merlin to look up at the same moment and press his lips blissfully, gratefully, finally to Arthur's.

* * *

They made it inside Arthur's flat eventually, and snogged on his couch for awhile. Then Arthur ordered take-out, and Merlin pulled two slips of paper out of his pocket to wave in Arthur's face.

Arthur grabbed them and read them, then let out a yell. "Arsenal tickets! Merlin!"

Merlin grinned sheepishly at Arthur. "Well, I know you used to play and I know you're not quite there yet, but I thought it'd be good motivation, because you're going to again, one day, I know you are, and-"

Arthur cut him off with a kiss, and Merlin quickly abandoned all further attempts at conversation again.

* * *

Several hours later, Arthur sighed happily and buried his nose in Merlin's hair. Merlin reached out to stroke his arm, snuggling into Arthur's bare chest. He mouthed something into Arthur's skin, but he felt far too lazy to ask him what he'd said.

Before he felt himself drift into sleep, he decided this was how he was going to fall asleep every night for the rest of his life – wrapped closely in Merlin's arms.

* * *

Gwaine and Elena came with them to the footie match, which Merlin apologized to Arthur about. Arthur gave him an exasperated look.

"It's a footie match, hardly going to be snogging you, am I?" he asked, nevertheless wrapping an arm warmly around Merlin's waist as they settled into their seats.

Merlin raised an eyebrow and looked around. They were surrounded by the usual collection of avid football fans, none of whom were looking twice at them. Merlin leaned in, eyebrow raised, and Arthur didn't try to resist, pecking him a few times and stroking Merlin's hip under his jacket. He winked as he pulled away, noting Merlin's red cheeks and lips with satisfaction.

"Game's starting, Merlin!" Gwained yelled from his other side, then sniggered when Merlin turned very dazed eyes over to the field.

* * *

By the time the match had ended, Arthur's throat was hoarse with yelling, and Merlin couldn't tell you who won. Arthur's hand had crept up from his knee to his thigh, and his ear was red from where Arthur had nibbled on it when he claimed to be trying to tell Merlin something over the noise of the crowd. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his flat and tear Arthur's clothes off, but they'd agreed to go for drinks with Gwaine and Elena, so he handed Arthur his crutches with a pout that made Arthur grin.

Arthur settled them into a booth, pulling Merlin in next to him and throwing his arm possessively across Merlin's knees. Merlin grinned at him, and Arthur kissed him, hot and slow, while Gwaine and Elena got drinks.

"Oi, break it up, you two!" she crowed in delight as she and Gwaine settled in across from them. Merlin reluctantly broke away, and leaned into Arthur's shoulder discontentedly. Arthur patted his head fondly.

"Poor Merlin," Gwaine drawled, taking a gulp of his beer. "Looks like we're getting in the way of his plans to snog Arthur's brains out, El."

Elena giggled and Merlin flushed but didn't say anything. Arthur grinned and let his hand slide over to rub Merlin's thigh teasingly.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin eventually made it back to Arthur's flat, and didn't leave it for the rest of the weekend. When Merlin finally let Arthur get out of his luxurious king-size bed, he looked a lot more coherent.

Merlin watched Arthur as he ordered them pizza and got them beers. He followed Arthur around as he threw in a load of laundry, and cleaned a few dishes. Arthur smiled at him finally.

"What is it?"

Merlin shook his head. The same stubborn look was taking over his face again, and Arthur backed up a step playfully.

"Dinner first, you promised me," Arthur said. Merlin took a deep breath and stepped into him, wrapping his arms around Arthur's bare chest.

"I love you," he said firmly, staring somewhere along the level of Arthur's collarbones. His body was stiff and tense against Arthur's, and his teeth were set like he was sure he was going to regret this.

Arthur looked down at Merlin, silent for a few moments as he tried to understand. Since they'd gotten together officially, Merlin had been possessive, strangely clingy, besotted, but really, Arthur hadn't been much better. But it seemed like Merlin had wanted to get that off his chest, and though it made Arthur relieved and ecstatic to hear it, he wasn't sure why it was so difficult for Merlin.

Arthur leaned down to drop a quick kiss on Merlin's lips. "Good," he said lightly. "I'd hate to be in love with someone who didn't love me too."

Merlin's eyes darted up to him with something like disbelief. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, and Merlin murmured something that sounded like, "Prat," before he backed Arthur against his counter hard. Arthur winced as his spine hit the stone, but Merlin ignored it and leaned in to kiss Arthur.

His lips pressed forcefully against Arthur's, tongue sweeping in to possess Arthur's mouth frantically. The breath left Arthur's mouth in a hurry, but he ignored it and licked into Merlin's hot mouth until he felt dizzy and faint.

Finally, Merlin pulled back. His eyes burned with a steady love, and Arthur quickly kissed his cheek.

"Love you," he said, sliding a hand down to rest over Merlin's heart. "Love you, Merlin."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end! Thank you to everyone who's supported this story! **


End file.
